DNA polymerases are a family of enzymes that use single-stranded DNA as a template to synthesize the complementary DNA strand. In particular, DNA polymerases can add free nucleotides to the 3′ end of a newly-forming strand resulting in elongation of the new strand in a 5′ to 3′ direction. Most DNA polymerases are multifunctional proteins that possess both polymerizing and exonucleolytic activities. For example, many DNA polymerases have 3′→5′ exonuclease activity. These polymerases can recognize an incorrectly incorporated nucleotide and the 3′→5′ exonuclease activity of the enzyme allows the incorrect nucleotide to be excised (this activity is known as proofreading). Following nucleotide excision, the polymerase can re-insert the correct nucleotide and replication can continue. Many DNA polymerases also have 5′→3′ exonuclease activity.
Polymerases have found use in recombinant DNA applications, including nanopore sequencing. However, a DNA strand moves rapidly at the rate of 1 μs to 5 μs per base through the nanopore. This makes recording difficult and prone to background noise, failing in obtaining single-nucleotide resolution. Therefore, the use of detectable tags on nucleotides may be used in the sequencing of a DNA strand or fragment thereof. Thus, there is a not only a need to control the rate of DNA being sequenced but also provide polymerases that have improved properties (relative to the wild-type enzyme) such as incorporation of modified nucleotides, e.g., polyphosphate nucleotides with or without tags.